Nicholas Fury
:For other uses, see Nick Fury (disambiguation) Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's leading espionage agency. Biography Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Iron Man After Stark revealed himself as Iron Man, the mysterious Nick Fury appeared in the home of Tony Stark to tell him that he had become part of a bigger universe and to talk to him about the Avenger Initiative . Iron Man 2 After a fight between Stark and James Rhodes at Stark's home, Fury found Stark heavy with a hangover sitting on a Randy's Donuts sign. He got Stark to come down and talk with him, Stark reminded him that he didn't want to join Fury's "super-secret boy-band". Fury informed Stark that he was not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s only problem and .]] that there was a problem on the South Coast. Fury sent S.H.I.E.L.D. to Stark's house to keep Stark on the premises. Fury mentioned that it was Stark's father Howard who formed S.H.I.E.L.D. and gave Stark a casket which belonged to Howard. Fury assigned Phil Coulson to guard Stark and Natasha Romanoff to remain as Stark's assistant. ]] After a fight between Stark and Vanko at the Stark Expo, Fury debriefed Stark on the events and presented Agent Romanoff's report to him. Fury told Stark that he had been found unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative but was brought on as a consultant. The Incredible Hulk Nick Fury is a contact of Thaddeus Ross. Thor Fury summons Dr. Erik Selvig to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to show him a device of power. Captain America: The First Avenger Fury meets Steve Rogers after Rogers Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learns from Fury that he has been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. Later, when Rogers is training, Fury enters the gym, and when the Captain asks him if he has a new mission for him, he replies that the mission is no less than saving the world. The Avengers ''To be added;; Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers *Tony Stark *Natasha Romanoff - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Dum Dum Dugan Enemies *Obadiah Stane *Ivan Vanko *Loki Appearances/Actors *Canon (7 films) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Samuel L. Jackson **''Iron Man 2'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Consultant'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Avengers'' - Samuel L. Jackson Behind the scenes *Originally conforming to his super-spy roots in the Ultimate universe, its creators decided to go in a different direction and asked Samuel L. Jackson if they could base their character on him. *It has been assumed by many that Samuel L. Jackson's appearance in the final scene of the film was a obvious nod to the characters Earth-1610 counterpart. *Fury appears in some early versions of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer but the character was rewritten as General Hager. *Samuel L. Jackson's appearance was uncredited in Iron Man, Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger. Gallery Iron-man-fury-samue.jpg|Nick Fury approaches Tony Stark in the film Iron Man. Zz40b4b84a-550x233.jpg 1155L.jpg|Nick Fury as he appears in Iron Man 2. 9892L.jpg|A poster of Nick Fury for Iron Man 2. Nick Fury CATFA.jpg|Nick Fury as he appears in Captain America: The First Avenger. Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.35.04 PM.png|Nick Fury as he appears in The Avengers. Nick Fury shooting.jpg|Nick Fury firing a gun. Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|A promo art of Fury with Hill and Coulson. Nick Fury avengers room.PNG|Fury in the briefing room. Nick_FuryAvengers.jpg|Nick Fury Avengers promo Nick fury promo with avengers.png|Nick Fury in Avengers Promo Art See Also *Nick Fury (Hardy series) Category:Iron Man characters Category:Thor characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:African-Americans